I Keep The Gun And The Book You Gave Me
by whats-crackalackin-homosexuals
Summary: Gerard has more problems than just keeping up with the band. Seeing things that no one else does, hearing things that send shivers up his spine, he doesn't know what to do. Even if he stopped with the alcohol and cocaine, how would that help? Well, Frank is going to make that happen and even more, he needs Gerard more than Gerard needs him. Frerard, Ferard, Gerard Way/Frank Iero
1. Prolouge

Gerard sighed- today had to be the day.

He he been thinking about it for a while now, wondering hos he could do it, when, and where. Tried going through all the possible soultions, seeing of there would be a loophole or not. That's what he was advoiding.

Frank; a loophole.

He knew Frank would get in the way, he has before. Plenty of times, which pissed Gerard off more than anything else. Frank was just going to make everything difficult like always, so that's why Gerard made sure he was somewhere the short boy wouldn't look. Hiding away with the stupid book and gun that laid inside. The book he carved out so the gun would perfectly fit. He didn't even read it, and now he wished he had. Maybe then the gun wouldn't be laying inside, waiting, taunting him to use it. Always taunting him in the deepest dark of the night, that's why he usually slept with Frank.

His spot was going to be icy cold tonight.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's so short right now, more long chapters in the future! -frnkxoxo**

"Please, I'm sorry."

A whimper was heard from throughout the whole bus. A small shriek next, as if there was a beast on the bus attacking Gerard. As if the things he saw were actually real, actually there touching him. He whimpered again, the stranger now cutting from on side of mouth to his ear. As the masked man started on the other side, the curtain was jerked back by an inked arm.

"F-Frankie."

"There is blood everywhere, be careful. Don't slip," he whimpered, tears still streaming down his face. Frank sighed, getting into the bunk that was in fact clean, except for stains from food, and closed the curtain. "Y-You're sitting in it," Gerard said, making a disgusted face as he tried touching his split face.

"Gee, lay down, please," he sighed, rubbing his temples as he saw Gerard's eyes get wide. "What?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. What was Gerard's deal, except for- you know, his usual out bursts.

"M-My face! Oh my God, it's not… It's not.." he left off, the blood slowly seeping into the blankets and sheets as if it was never there. Of course, it had been all in his mind. Why else would that of happened to him? Gerard let the palms of his hands dig into his eyes, laying down onto the soft, black pillow. He could feel Frank beside him, wrapping his arm around the older male comfortingly. Gerard curled into Frank, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"I'm sick of this Frankie," he mumbled into the boys soft t-shirt. He could feel the back of his hand rubbing up and down his back. He couldn't deal with the same, agonizing pain he went through, even if it was fake. It felt so real, he swore it was real.

"Its going to be okay, I'll always be here for you," Frank murmured, closing his eyes with Gerard so that they could get some sleep finally. Frank usually stayed awake just in case Gerard would start freaking out, so he could stop it before he went completely off the deep end. It only happened once and Gerard had to be locked up in a room with just walls, not even windows.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: See? Longer now! Even longer in the future! Please review, I use it to help me write! Also, first review gets a shoutout, as the same with my other fics.**

Gerard sat up, staying in the corner like usual. He barley comes out now, too scared of his surroundings to move from his so call 'safety.' How could he trust anything on the bus? It could easily transform into one of his horrible fears. Horrible fears that made him stay up all fucking night, he could never get sleep in his condition. _How was he ever going to be able to sleep?_

"Gee, c'mon, you gotta get up. We have a show to play soon," Mikey's soft voice broke the deadly silence, making Gerard flinch noticeably. He could hear a sigh, making Gerard finally look up to see that the sun was shining in, no more monsters or horrible terrors. He let Mikey's help him up, legs wobbling from both of them being asleep. He had been siting in that corner all night, knowing he couldn't leave without getting attacked from _them_. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked worryingly, biting his bottom lip softly.

"I-I couldn't… The shadows, they were-"

"Moving, I know Gee.. I know, it's okay. You can sleep later, with the sun and everything!" Mikey smiled with all of his pointy teeth. Gerard eased at the thought, looking around for his favorite substance; booze. He saw an half empty bottle on the floor, making him smile. Something rare for him these days, something that made Mikey happier than anything. He went over, picking it up smoothly with his lanky fingers. One sip and he was in heaven, away from his problems, away from his horrid life. It was just the best.

"Gee! You're finally up!" Frank called, giggling as he walked over with his big, hazel eyes bright and wide. Gerard wished he could be like Frank; strong. He was far away from being strong.

"Erm, let's not say _finally _up.." Mikey mumbled, showing a almost drunk Gerard to the hotel they were staying at now. "But good thing you have good energy because you're rooming with Gee tonight," Mikey sighed under his breath, not knowing how Frank would take it another night in a row. Gerard let out a tiny hiccup, giggling stupidly as he looked over at Frank with his wide, glassy eyes.

"Yay! Frankie! I like rooming with Frankie, he stays up late with me," Gerard said, biting his lip softly as he went over and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's tattooed neck. Frank let a soft smile crack his face, his features crinkling up as he did. He still looked cute though, looking like a little kid with his favorite candy. "C'mon Frankie! I wanna see our awesome room!" Gerard dragged the shorter boy off, forgetting about his problems for a little while. Only til he drank away more of his life, finding that the alcohol made his visions worst. They always were worst when he drank or shot up, but he didn't learn one bit from his past mistakes.

"Okay, okay, slow down! I don't have big legs like you!" Frank giggled, getting through the door to have the air conditioner blow cold air in his face. He sighed happily, letting himself be dragged. He would let Gerard do anything to him, seriously, _anything. _Frank was just head over heels for the alcoholic mess of a frontman. People wold ask why in the hell he would? But Frank was starstruck. It was the lead singer of his favorite band.


End file.
